saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Kasai
Hunter Kasai, or the Fire Hunter, is a Salamander in the VRMMO ALfheim Online. He is a SAO Survivor that has lived through much bullying, both in real life and in-game, giving him a brutal personality that has led to him being called "The Crimson Swordsman". His father had a stroke, leaving his mother to care for him. This also made Hunter semi-depressed. In an attempt to escape his feelings, he joined the Sword Art Online beta test and was lucky enough to be accepted in. There, he made it to the same Floor as Kirito until the game was officially released. Then, there was the fateful event that led to them being trapped in the death game. There, he met up with his friend Charles and the two survived together. They made more friends, Hunter's crush being one of them. One of their new friends went by the name of Domonic Bracken. They escaped, and went on to play the other VRMMO ALfheim Online. Hunter became a Salamander samurai and became a free-lance bodyguard and assassin. Hunter met up with his friends in the game. However, he's found a game involving Mechs and Ethereal entities. Appearance Real Life/ SAO Avatar Hunter is a well-built guy, with dark red eyes and his hair is styled in a emo-like style, but with a relatively spiky design. IRL, he wears a red jacket over a white t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. With them, he wears black and red running shoes. Hunter's avatar in SAO didn't change, he had set his SAO avatar to resemble his real self. The clothes he wore were a simple grey sleeveless t-shirt, black pants, combat boots with small armor plates on them, and a dark red coat. However, he had worn two different coats. The first of them, the Coat of Endless Magma, was much similar to Kirito's Blackwyrm coat, but with a dark red coloration and dark gold highlights. After a year had passed, Hunter changed to the Coat of Eternal Flames, a player-made coat that his friend made for him, using a unique Dragon Leather that was impervious to fire-related damage of any kind. This coat was a dark red, 3/4-length leather jacket that had dragonic scales on the shoulders, acting as armor, as well as silver interior linings. His katana was sheathe when not in battle, carried in Hunter's hand like a walking stick, or held on to his belt. Using his Phantom Swap skill, he brings out either a scythe or a two-handed battle axe, having both be held on his back with straps that appeared as impromptu weapons "holsters." ALO Avatar In ALO, he becomes a Salamander wearing a dark red trench-coat with three coattails appearing to have been torn apart, and dark silver blades protruding from the ends. The trench-coat has a set pf straps to hold his katana on his back. Under the coat, Hunter wears a white shirt like Ichigo's Fullbring Bankai. On his coat, he wears white shoulder plates that are attached to the extended straps, each adorned with six, small red scales. He wears black martial artist's pants and a white obi sash as a decoration. On his arms, he has white bone-like markings in the same style as Ichigo's Fullbring Bankai. Mecha War Online Avatars Mech Form In his newly-found game Mecha War Online, he becomes a Nephalem Omega-class Mech who has a strange ability to dual-wield each weapon. This was mere coincidence, as his avatar was programmed that way, with some very few others able to dual-wield as well. Just like Kirito's female-looking avatar in GGO. In Mech form, Hunter takes the form of a sleek, humanoid mech similar to the Avalon of Implosion: Never Lose Help. It's a mobile game, great mech game. Though, it has a dark red and silver color scheme. With that, he has dual katanas attached to his back, only using both in extreme cases. These katanas have a special elemental conduction property programmed in them. For his Mech's guns, he carries two revolvers, two Sub-Machine Guns, and two customized pistols. All of these guns fire incendiary ammo. Regular Human Form In his human form, he's a Nephalem who wears a dark red 3/4-length leather jacket that splits into three coat-tails, with a light grey interior linings. The jacket also has a custom symbol sewn onto the right shoulder sleeve and the fire alchemical symbol sewn onto his left shoulder sleeve. He wears a white t-shirt with two dark grey stripes running vertically down the shirt. This is a total of 16 lines. He also wears black fingerless gloves which transform into the V-Gloves when he uses Violence in its shape-shift ability, some faded, dark grey jeans, and black combat boots. Justice & Violence appear in their neutral forms sheathed on his back while Order & Chaos are holstered on the back of his hips. Specter is holster under his left arm, in an under-arm holster, Reaper is stored on a thigh holster hidden by his jacket. To assist in aerial combat, Hunter's boots have been designed to synchronize with his V-Gloves, which in turn give them flame propulsion capabilities to help him balance mid-air and fly if necessary. The V-Gloves also generate a small, little backpack that has micro-thrusters installed in them to further assist in aerial combat, mid-air balancing, and flight capabilities if necessary. MWO Masks They all take the base shape of a grey face-mask with eye holes for Hunter to see through, 16 small lines in a pattern where there are two main lines, then 7 small lines that branch off, three above the eye holes on the forehead, two under the eye holes above the jagged teeth design by his mouth, and two underneath the teeth design on the chin. Each mask will have varying color-schemes to reflect which meters are used to create it. Its Devil form will be a dark grey mask, bright blue for the lines, black sclera and Hunter's regular dark red eyes. The Divine form is a light grey mask, with dark red lines, and his eye colors change to a fiery color-scheme, with bright red-orange pupils and orange irises. When the Eidolon mask is used, the Eidolon form will fuse aspects of the Devil and Divine forms with its own unique twists. These include a white mask color, dark red lines with a bright blue border that's not thick, nor thin, just right, and a combination of the eye color changes, which are the black sclera, bright red irises, and orange pupils. WEAPONS: His original katanas in SAO were regular katanas with red markings in them. His knives in SAO resemble the smaller True Zangetsu. There wasn't much special about them, only their appearance. His katana in ALO is a special Katana that has a Fire Magic augment ability. It also has the same appearance as his SAO Katana. Not much special with this one either. His weapons in MWO have their own separate pages. The links for them are down in the page elsewhere. Background Real Life Hunter was born normally, minus his dark red eyes. He lived a normal life, with a bullied past. Some say this is what makes him a brutal person in-game. When he was 12, his father had a stroke, leaving his mom to work at home even more and leaving her stressed out almost all the time. With this and being bullied at school so much, Hunter was like a ticking time bomb. Except, he doesn't explode. Instead, he saves the rage, and uses it in the VRMMOs he plays. This allows him to be the badass he is in-game. With his Nexus-Gear, his avatar in-game becomes the ultimate badass alongside his game-enhanced skills. Mecha War Online In-game, Hunter was just a simple nobody who made money on contract jobs. There, he earned enough money to make his start as an assassin. He was hired by so many contractors, he became one of the richest people in-game. But he kept this money and used it to pay for his apartment, keeping some for in-game funds and some IRL for life. He does need to pay rent and buy food somehow. Anyway, the war is shifting, and now, the Angels need a trump card. Four Nephilim players are in-game, and Hunter's one of them. One Nephilim worked for the Angels, one worked with the demons, and the other two Nephilim were free-lancers. Hunter stayed neutral, but the other was hired by the Demons. So now, Hunter's become the equalizer in the never-ending war. Personality Hunter is like a ticking time-bomb IRL. This is because of the environment at home and being bullied. He does get angry, and doesn't talk much. When he does talk, it's usually to piss someone off and retaliate against those he bullied him. That aside, he is nice to girls, and his attitude does change in-game. In-game, he becomes the ultimate badass. He's cool, calm, and collected. He still doesn't talk much, but does talk more often than IRL. Aside from those personality changes, he's actually fun once you got to know him. He's also kind and teasing, especially with girls. When it comes to fighting, everything is serious. In fact, he does tend to be rude and disrespect authority. Not IRL, but in-game, such as when Hunter is apparently working in the same squad as his bullies. In the game, Hunter's rage is detected by his Nexus-Gear and is translated into an enhanced reaction time as well as a bullet time effect for when he senses extreme danger. To him, time slows down, but to everyone else, it looks like magic. Abilities Sword Art Online * Level: 95 * HP: 18000 Main Equipment * Starting Katana (Two Handed Katana - Starting Weapon) * Ifrit's Wrath (Two Handed Katana - 16th Floor Boss Drop) * Arbiter's Showdown (Two Handed Battle Axe - Arbiter's Journey to Limbo Quest's reward) * Aquila's Hanger (Scythe - Aquila's Journey to Limbo Quest's reward) * Coat of Endless Magma (Leather Coat - Quest Reward) First dark red coat * Coat of Eternal Flames (Leather Coat - Player-made by a friend) Second dark red coat Skills Katana Skills * Zekku * Hiogi * Helm Breaker * Crosscut * Upperslash Scythe Skills * Karma * Cleaver * Prop * Shredder * Streak Two Handed Battle Axe Skills * Whirlwind * Judgement * Tremor * Flush * Slammer Mecha War Online * Faction - Angels - Nephilim * Occupation - Free-lance Assassin/Mercenary * Main Equipment ** Order and Chaos ** Justice and Violence ** Specter ** Reaper Overall, Hunter is the most well-balanced and combat-ready players of MWO. With this, Hunter is capable of practically anything that involves melee weapons or firearms. Add to that his ambidexterity, and you have a recipe for the deadliest player in a game of pure skill. Hunter's skill with firearms in unmatched. Order and Chaos are twin M1911 pistols that have been modified aesthetically to resemble Ebony and Ivory of DmC: Devil May Cry. The rebooted version where the guns look more supernatural. That aside, they also have been modified to be semi-automatic and to increase their damage output to their maximum extent, making them weaker than a basic revolver by 2-3 damage points. These are also his primary firearms. Specter is a sawn-off Colt Model 1878 designed to resemble Revenant from DmC. It's also been modified to have the highest damage output and is capable of blowing off someone's head with one shot. Then there's Reaper. Another custom-modified M1911 pistol that has a custom-made frame and a specialized magazine which fires explosive darts instead of actual ammunition. In all honesty, Hunter is much better in melee combat, as his ambidexterity makes him able to fight in either hand. His swords Justice and Violence represent both his Angelic and Demonic powers respectively. Justice is an Angelic claymore that can transform into an Angelic scythe or a pair of over-sized, six-bladed shurikens when imbued with enough Divinity. Violence can transform into a Demonic battle-axe or a pair of gloves that resemble Tsuna's X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear when imbued with enough Devilry. The gloves do have some aesthetic design changes, such as the orange x having the word "Violence" inscribed on it instead of "Vongola Famiglia" and the silver ring is instead an orange color to make the gloves resemble fire more. Aside from that, there's a gold chain that attaches to a belt buckle that appears when he uses these gloves. With Hunter's ambidexterity, he has been able to develop his own fighting style that involves switching between firearm and melee weapon in such a fast time, it's like magic. He has named this style the Fire-Hunter Rapid Switch. Hunter's rage IRL is translated in-game into a special mechanic exclusive to him alone. This mechanism is a one-of-a-kind system that slows down time for Hunter, but accelerates his in-game movements/actions. The game's developers knew of this feature, but it was a scrapped idea that a small group of devs put in to see who would be given this feature. This feature was so heavily developed upon before its cancellation, that it was named the "Dilation Mode", due to its time dilation effect on the wielder's point of view. After the rest of the company found out that this was implemented, they tracked down who had been given the hidden ability, and gave Hunter special updates for Dilation Mode, which included various tweaks to the effects, and activation time. Because each Nexus-Gear adapts to its user and configures the user's mind for the most successful game experience, Hunter was given this feature alongside being able to dual-wield because of his ambidextrous nature. Of course, Hunter's Nephilim avatar gives him the Divinity and Devilry gauges, which are standard for a Nephilim. But a Nephilim avatar is extremely hard to come by, and those who do have this type will keep no matter how much they're offered. Hunter can use Divinity to form his mech, activate his Divine mask, or boost his attacks. He can also do the same with his Devilry, but uses Devil energy as well as creating a Devil mask instead of a Divine mask. The Nephilim avatar does have its bonuses though. Like the masks, Hunter can use both gauges to from an even more unique mask than any other mask, aside from another Nephilim's fusion mask. This mask is known as an Eidolon mask, and its design depends on the Nephilim. Hunter's masks take similar forms with some differences. Each masks' appearance have been described above. Hunter will switch between either mask, using the Devil mask with his Angel weapons to increase their damage alongside their impressive speed, and the Divine mask with his Demon weapons to augment their speed with their already formidable damage. The Eidolon mask is a bit of a risk, so Hunter reserves it for special occasions. Usually, when Hunter needs both Divinity and Devilry in mask form, the Eidolon will be summoned. When this mask appears, people know shit's about to go down, and Hunter's gonna be dual-wielding. The Eidolon will boost the base damage and speed by 8%, where as the Devil mask increase damage by 16% and the Divine mask increase speed by 16%, so we get the best of both worlds at the cost of half their overall enhancements. This serves to balance out Hunter's gameplay, so he's not a ridiculously overpowered player. In reality, Hunter is a master of Kendo, Kenjutsu, and Iaido; he also knows various martial arts and practices everyday IRL or in-game. As such, he is adept at using Katana and similar weapons. Aside from his insanely high reaction time post-SAO Incident, he tends to have an affinity to fire, and naturally knows how to use swords and guns, having trained with them all at a young age. Along with this weapons training, Hunter has an incredibly high level of intuition, forming accurate assumptions and capable of making guess that require plenty of knowledge about a person. Some say this intuition of Hunter's is uncanny, stating he might be a stalker, but he is not. I swear. Trivia * Hunter was born ambidextrous. So he has ease of operation with anything, left-handed or right-handed. * His dark red eyes are intimidating for some, but is also a reason that he's bullied. Some call him the "Red-eyed freak" because of this. * He actually knows many languages, including Italian, Japanese, English, and Vietnamese. English and Japanese are his native tongue, but he knows Italian from a friend and Vietnamese because his ancestors spoke it. * He tends to ignore everyone but his friends and girls. But some girls try to bully him. Hunter has a trick for this. * MWO has a yearly tournament, and he won it once. As a prize, he asked for cosplay replicas of his guns Order and Chaos to be shipped to him. So when a girl tries to bully him, he whips out the guns, spins them around, and holsters them. It's enough to scare them away. * Hunter also has cosplay replicas of all his weapons as prizes for some of the tournaments he won/participated in. He chooses Order and Chaos because they're the smallest and easiest to conceal. * The cosplay replicas of his guns each contain a USB drive that holds a copy of the data for their respective in-game weapon forms. He also has replicas of his swords. Not their alternate forms, just the sword forms. * When talking to girls, he'll always talk politely and address them with the proper titles. When he talks with other guys, he talks to them disrespectfully unless they're adults or authoritative figures. * Also when he speaks to girls, if Hunter doesn't know their names, he often refers to them as either Princess or ma'am until he learns their name. * In-game, he tends to give people he hates the middle finger, signalling his disrespect of authoritative figures his age. That, and he gives all of his bullies the finger because he hates them. * Hunter was based off Dante of the Devil May Cry reboot, with the disrespect of authority of people his age. He also has Dante's ambidexterity and twin modified pistols. His weapons are also based on Dante's weapons. * Hunter's SAO skills were also based on DmC Dante's moves. Some have been renamed due to my creativity wanting to not have the weapon share names with its moves. These moves are all detailed on the Devil May Cry Wiki, under the move lists for the Osiris, Arbiter, and Yamato. Not Yamato Ovan or Haseo. * No, I don't have a theme for him yet. I just don't have time for that. * All of Hunter's in-game firearms have some form of incendiary damage. Usually in the form of specialized ammunition. Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Male Category:Salamander Category:MWO Player